Zadra
Zadra is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She appears as the quinagonist of 3Below. History Backstory When Aja and Krel were children, Zadra would tell them stories about other live beings on different planets and how vast the universe really is. Part One (3Below) Morando's Coup On the day of Prince Krel and Princess Aja's coronation, in which the latter was absent, General Morando enacted a coup d'etat. As Morando managed to penetrate the palace defense with ease, Zadra suspected that there was a traitor aiding him. Zadra stood to protect the Great House of Tarron when Morando invaded the palace and was helpless as King Fialkov and Queen Coranda were cut down, leaving their life cores to be salvaged. Zadra stayed behind to hold off Morando as Varvatos Vex escorted the royals to the Mothership. Allying with the Resistance Zadra was subsequently captured and later woke up in an infirmary, with Morando looming over her. The traitorous general demanded her allegiance, promising her command of his army. Zadra knew that he only wanted her to ensure his soldiers stay in line. Morando further taunted that his bounty hunters would soon find and terminate the royal, causing her distress. He proceeded to subject her to torture via red light, giving her an ultimatum to kneel or die, which her doctor turned off as soon as he left the room. Later on, the doctor, introducing herself as Izita, helped free Zadra, revealing herself to be part of a resistance opposing Morando and restore House Tarron to the throne. Furthermore, she mentioned that Aja saved her daughter during Morando's attack and thus is forever indebted to the Royals. Zadra was escorted to a waiting vehicle to take her outside the capital, but Zadra, believing she could best aid the resistance from the inside, insisted on remaining behind. The doctor then provided her with a ring that would signify her allegiance to the resistance. Thus, Zadra feigned allegiance to Morando and stood by his side as he publicly addressed the planet. Even as a resistance fighter is subdued in a futile attack on Morando, Zadra briefly held up her resistance ring in view of the cameras so the resistance, including Izita, would know she's on their side. Identifying the Traitor Zadra subsequently infiltrated a robotic blank factory to extract intel from one of the blanks. Unfortunately, her target spotted her, forcing Zadra to grab and try to silence it before it could alert Morando, who was inspecting the facility. Though Izita instructed her to remove the unit's memory core, she is forced to rip off its head and flee before she could be discovered. She delivered the head to Izita, who was able to tap into its memory, revealing the traitor was, in fact, Varvatos Vex, much to her shock and dismay. Desiring to warn the royals, Zadra attempted to get in contact with them only for her call to be received by Vex. She demanded to know where Aja and Krel were but Vex insisted this was an insecure transmission and swore on his life that the heirs were safe. Incensed, Zadra called him out for his betrayal and threatened to make his death slow, painful and without glory if any harm were to come to his charges. Though Vex crushed his communicator, Zadra had kept him talking long enough for Izita to trace the call to a planet called Earth. The Rise of Omen Zadra was later present for Morando's presentation of a fully weaponized blank, Omen, which demonstrated its immense power by firing a power laser right through the building, forcing Zadra to tackle Loth Saborian to the floor. Arriving on Earth After informing Izita of Omen, the pair decide to travel to Earth to by stealing a Taelon-Stryker. But when she attempted to bluff the hanger guards, they reveal that Omen was being stationed there. The blank quickly identified Zadra's resistance ring and immediately attacked. Deciding to reveal her allegiance, Zadra quickly dispatched the guards and led Omen on a chase through the city before Izita showed up in a Stryker, urging her to find the royals while she held off Omen. Upon arriving on Earth, she made first contact with a cow and assumed it to be a citizen and asked for directions to the royals; when it failed to respond, she set off to find them on her own, unaware that Omen had hitched a ride on her ship. Managing to locate the Mothership and getting past its sensors with her knowledge of Vex's defense codes and confronted him for his betrayal. Vex insisted he be allowed to explain, Zadra contemptuously declared he could explain with his dying breath. Vex held back from fighting her before reverting from his human form to his Akiridion form and overpowered her. Zadra retorted that even in his true form, she wouldn't recognize what he had become. When Aja and Krel found out, they at first, considered executing him, but then realizes that the best they can do is have Vex live in exile on Earth since he actually wants to be killed. After changing Vex back to human form, Zadra kicked him out of the Mothership. The Eternal Night War TBA.... Part Two (3Below) TBA... Physical Appearance Zadra is tall, slender, has three fingers, and spiky electric blue hair. She has blue linings over her face that resemble eyebrows and wears an Akiridion jumpsuit. She also wears a ring on her fingers, symbolizing her allegiance to the resistance. After buying a pair of human red boots in the beginning of Part Two, they became part of her appearance. Personality As the lieutenant of House Tarron, Zadra is a responsible, respectful, and honorable Akiridion warrior. She is very protective and loyal towards the children of the king and queen and wishes to protect them from the threats of Morando. Zadra wants to do what's best for Akiridion-5, staying behind to reconnaissance Morando's plans for the resistance who are fighting for freedom and House Tarron. She appears to speak with an Irish accent. When she discovers that Vex was the traitor who helped Morando attack House Tarron, she becomes more hostile towards him and plans on executing him for his misdeeds. However, she seemed touched when he sends them a message, apologizing to the children for his wrongdoings. In Part Two, she shows an overprotective side to the royals, similar to Vex's, but later accepts that the children can protect themselves every once in a while. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Zadra is much stronger, durable, faster, and agile than a normal human. She's shown to be able to leap onto high rooftops with ease. Combatant Zadra is a true warrior, trained to protect the royals of House Tarron. She is excellent at wielding her scythe-like serrator with great dexterity and hold her own against many of Morando's forces. Although she's smarter and faster than Vex, he was still able to defeat her in direct combat, most likely due to his physical strength. Equipment Double-sided Serrator Her main weapon is a serrator programmed to be a double-sided scythe that can shoot out limitless blades. If it's spun fast enough, it can form a large shield capable of deflecting any attack. Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron As children, Zadra would often tell stories to the prince and princess about different beings on other planets and the vastness of the universe. Since getting stuck on Earth with the kids, she has become even more determined to protect them at all costs and becomes their new guardian after Vex's disappearance. Varvatos Vex Zadra became very hostile when near Vex after she found out he was the traitor. However, she was presumably touched when he chooses to sacrifice himself to stop the mothership from leaving, apologizing to the children for his misdeeds. In Part Two, she still had mixed feelings for Vex after the children rescue him from the Moon, but slowly begins to forgive him and make amends. Izita Izita is Zadra's most loyal commandant. After Zadra recovers from her injuries, Izita quickly informs her of what has happened on Akiridion-5 after Morando's coup and that a resistance has formed to bring back House Tarron. For the sake of keeping the resistance safe, Zadra stays with Morando to reconnaissance his tyrannical activities and inform Izita of anything. Izita helps Zadra track down who the traitor was (which was Varvatos) and where the royals are currently hiding. Later on, Izita assists Zadra in escaping Akiridion-5 so she could bring the royal children back. Quotes Main article: Zadra/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Zadra's first appearance in the Tales of Arcadia universe was in 3Below ''Part One, ''in the episode "Terra Incognita Part One". * When she arrived on Earth, Zadra seemed to have developed a weakness for candy bars, resulting in her being caught in one of Eli's traps in the sewer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes